The Multiverse of Percy Jackson
by Critical Darling
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Seven meet a Watcher. A deity that watches over a universe specific to a fandom. The Seven are given a chance to see different universes of themselves. Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan and all properties are owned by their respectable companies.
1. Upgrade

Percy woke up to find himself in his old room in Sally's apartment. He got up from his bed to find himself in his clothes. He sighed of relief and walked outside his room into the hallway and saw two familiar faces. A boy with short blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a purple shirt supporting the words SPQR and blue jeans. This was Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter. The other person was a short black girl with long black curly hair and eyes as golden as 18 karat gold. She wore a black jacket with a grey shirt and blue jeans. This was Hazel, Daughter of Pluto.

Percy walked up to them "Jason! Hazel! What are you... How did you get in my house?" Jason turned around and looked at Percy before sighing of relief, and man-hugging the Son of Poseidon. Hazel walked up to them both and hugged them both. Jason said "I didn't break in or anything like that, I just woke up here and saw Hazel." Hazel nodded then looked around the hallway "This is a nice place. But it doesn't feel like your place, no offense Percy."

Percy wasn't offended for he agreed. It may look like his mom's house, but it didn't feel like his place. It didn't have the warmth that his mother brought. Percy decided to walk out of the hallway to find himself at the living room.

His sea-green eyes looked to find a girl with blonde hair, stunning grey eyes and in an orange t-shirt and jean shorts looking around until she saw him and cried of relief while running to Percy and hugging him tightly. "Oh thank the gods... I thought I was alone." Annabeth gently cried and Percy simply hugged her back "It's OK. I'm here." Jason and Hazel walked out to find Annabeth and joined up with them.

_"Ah good. You're awake."_ A voice spoke from behind them to find a teen about 19 years old with brown and blonde hair that was style in an undercut. He wore a black shirt with four teenage anime girls color coded with the title "RWBY" at the bottom. He also wore a jean jacket and dark blue jeans along with dark brown boots with a Phoenix imprinted on the back of the boot and the front. He wore black framed glasses and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. _"I pardon the intrusion and abrupt appearance but I figured this would've been the only way to get you here."_

"Who are you?" Percy said with suspicion as he held his girlfriend close to him. Annabeth studied him while Jason looked at the boy in suspicion he and Hazel looked at everybody worriedly.The teen simply smiled and raised his hands in peace _"My name is Nick and I am a Watcher. A deity that is tasked with studying and watching over a multiverse assigned to him or her."_ Annabeth perked up to him and asked "Multiverse? The theory exists?" Nick simply smiled and nodded. Hazel simply looked confused "Multiverse? What is that?" Annabeth was about to answer until Nick beat her to it. _"Imagine yourself doing a completely different action than what you did before. It will lead to a new branch of reality. The roles could be reversed or completely different than what you're in right now. That is what the Multiverse is. A branch of realities different from yours. And you are going to watch those universes."_

To say the Four of the Seven weren't intrigued, it would be a lie. They were shocked. Then Percy asked "What about the rest of our friends?" Nick answered _"When the time arises and they are in a universe that deserves their attention. But for now, please sit down and enjoy this universe."_ "Wait, why are you doing this?" Annabeth asked to which Nick answered _"I'm doing this because I wanted to show you all something amazing. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see something like this so I wanted to give you all this. Plus I was getting kind of bored."_

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Hazel looked at each other before sitting down on the couch and Nick pulled out a tablet that held names of the various universes they would be watching. "Let's see... Transformers, that'll be for later. Hellraiser, oh god no. Five Finger Death Punch, eh maybe later. Oooh! Here we go. Let's have an Upgrade, shall we?" Not getting the joke they just shrug and look at the TV.

* * *

**The camera turns on to reveal a drone diving down into a city where buildings were tall and even had green patches of nature on the sides of the building**

* * *

"Wow! So beautiful! The architecture is amazing!" Annabeth jumped up and down and sort of squirmed in her seat at the sight of the buildings. Percy rolled his eyes but smiled. Jason looked surprised while Hazel, who was still trying to catch up with the present was amazed by the futuristic setting. _"Yeah, it does look nice."_ Nick said before turning back to the TV

* * *

**The screen switches to a man in a hospital bed with a tube down his mouth and his arms and fingers in irregular place. A voice speaks "As a quadriplegic, it must be frustrating for you, someone who like to get things done with their hands." The camera switches to arms playing around with an engine in a car before slamming the top down. The camera then switches to a man and woman outside their house hugging and laughing. The man had short black hair and a short, black beard while the woman had long blonde hair in a pink blouse and black pants. Their eyes were the same as the couple in the audience. **

* * *

"Wait... Is that supposed to be us?" Percy asked? Nick straightened up _"Yes. In this universe, there's no Greek monsters or deities. Instead, it's a world that is covered in futuristic technology."_ Percy looked hopeful "No monsters... No prophecies..." Annabeth finished with "No watching our friends die..." "No wars" Jason whispered. They didn't notice Nick look sadden because he knew what would happen next.

* * *

**The scene changed to night in an empty part of the street filled with tents and a drone with blue and red flashing lights staring down at a couple of people. A different voice spoke "Here's the thing. Four guys murdered my wife." Annabeth being pushed away and Percy being held back by two guys with their mouth and nose covered by bandanas. He yells out "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Only to be hit in the side of his head by the handle of a handgun.**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth grew uneasy, but Annabeth glared at him "Language!" Percy just put his hands up in surrender "Hey, I'm not the one saying it!" "Technically, you are." Hazel giggled and covered his mouth while Jason looked at Percy, amused.

* * *

**The camera cut to the crook that pushed her back only to see that it was Luke. He had an eerie smile and shot Annabeth in the chest. The scene cut to Percy being held as something was shot into his neck.**

* * *

Annabeth covered her mouth at the scene. Luke, her long time friend and former crush just killed her. With such a smile. Only for Percy to have suffered a similar fate. Percy looked shocked and hugged her tightly to comfort her. Hazel gave a quick shriek before covering her mouth to see Annabeth die in front of her. Fot Jason it was a horrifying sight.

* * *

**The scene cut back to Percy in the hospital bed saying to someone "If I could find these men and pull the trigger, I'd do it." The scene switches to a man with platinum blonde hair in all black attire saying "What if I told you I could offer you something that would enable you to walk again?" The blonde man was Apollo.**

* * *

"Woah. That's Apollo?" Percy asked bewildered but still holding Annabeth who was still recovering from the grizzly sight.

* * *

**The camera reveals a small rectangular shape with 8 metal prongs on each side then Apollo holding it. He continues with "I call it STEM. A computer chip that has the potential to change everything!" The camera moves to show Percy laying face first on a table with his skeleton shown through a monitor then his neck being cut opened. The chip is inserted into the spinal cord then his neck is stitched up. Apollo finishes with "It's a new, better brain." Percy stands up using crutches and one of the doctors, a nymph, looks on in shock and amazement "Oh my god." Percy smiles as he drops his crutches and the screen goes black**

* * *

Annabeth looks in amazement "Wow... He wasn't kidding. He could make Percy walk again! It's a miracle." Percy smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Yeah that is some pretty nifty tech." Jason looked at the little gidget curiously while Hazel looked confused as to how that's physically possible.

* * *

**Then a female robotic voice speaks _"I am STEM. The system operating your body for you."_ The screen comes to life to show Percy looking interested and asks "Wait, can anybody else hear you?" STEM responds _"No. Only you."_ The voice sounded familiar to Annabeth. **

* * *

_"It's your mother, Annabeth. Athena is STEM."_ Annabeth was left speechless as she stared with wide eyes. Percy started getting nervous, knowing how cold and calculating Athena was to him.

* * *

**STEM/Athena asked _"May I point something out? In the drone surveillance footage?"_ Percy stood up from a couch and zoomed in on the surveillance footage to show one of the killers having a barely visible shape on the man's arm. STEM stated _"Chris Rodriguez. Marine Corps. Address: 414 Citrus, New Crown."_**

* * *

"Woah..." all in company said in awe at how STEM/Athena was able to find one of the killers. It was also surprising to see that Chris was one of them. The Son of Hermes that joined Luke only to nearly lose his sanity in the labyrinth.

* * *

**The camera cuts to Percy walking down to a run down house in the afternoon. STEM/Athena states _"We'll need a plan."_ Percy simply picks the lock to the door and says "I got this." Percy sneaks inside and hides next to a bookcase while Chris walks inside STEM/Athena states _"This doesn't seem like a well thought out plan."_**

* * *

Annabeth laughed while Percy groaned "Yeah that pretty much was a crappy plan, Percy." The sea-green eyes boy simply rolled his eyes "OK I know I'm not as smart as you. You were practically born with knowledge." Buck chuckled and spoke _"Annabeth, he's right. He's had a tough life and struggled through school due to his demigod traits. Believe me, where I come from, people dumb him down and make him this happy-go-lucky idiot that people can't take seriously. You of all people, Annabeth, should know him better than that."_ Annabeth looked at him shocked then nodded, due to the fact that he was right. Percy was much more than that. Jason felt a little uncomfortable at the slight argument that happened.

* * *

**The screen goes black for a second before Chris grabs Percy and throws him over a glass table, shattering it and starting to choke Percy. Percy calls out "STEM! Help!" STEM/Athena replies _"I need your permission to operate independently."_ Percy yells "Permission granted!" _"Thank you."_ Music starts as Percy presses his palm against Chris' throat to break his breathing then kicks him in the chest against a vent before rising up in a fluid motion.**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Percy and Jason yelled out and Annabeth just stared in shock, needing not to reprimand Percy and Jason for their language. Hazel stared wide eyed, not knowing what to do or say.

* * *

**Chris swings at Percy, in which he moves his head to the side, to avoid the punch then Chris swings to the right where Percy catches it then breaks his fist, grabs his arm and throws him into the kitchen. Chris swings again only for Percy to dodge then shove his head against the edge of the drywall where Percy gives a look of 'That's gotta hurt!' Percy throws Chris against a counter and yells "What the fuck!" Chris grabs a glass cup to try and shatter against Percy but he grabs his arm and moves it to where the glass shatters against Chris' face. Percy grabs another glass cup and smacks him on the left side of his face then grabs a white tile plate and shatters it against the right side of his face. Percy yells "Oh god damn it! Oh Jesus!"**

* * *

Percy slightly chuckles "I just love it how I'm reacting to how I'm beating the snot out of him." Annabeth smiles "Always use your environment as a weapon." Jason is still looking on in shock at how crazy and easy Percy or STEM is beating Chris.

* * *

**Percy pleads with Chris "Stay down, man." Chris ignores his plea and grabs a kitchen knife in which Percy yells to Percy "STEM, He's got a knife!" Chris swings the blade, trying to cut Percy but he dodges and STEM/Athena states _"I see that. We have a knife too."_ A knife is in Percy's hand and he stabs Chris in the ribs then on the back. Percy makes Chris kneel before he puts a knee to his back and slides the knife through Chris' mouth all the way to his ears before the screen goes black and the music stops. **

* * *

Percy puts a hand over his mouth so does Annabeth at the grotesque kill. Jason groans in disgust as he put a hand over Hazel's eyes at the gruesome scene. To see a version of Percy where he kills someone by cutting their mouth open all the way to the ears. It was haunting and cruel.

* * *

**The scene revives to see Percy looking at the body shocked and with a quivering lip. STEM speaks _"You now have full control again, Percy."_ The music continues as a scene of Percy starting an old style Mustang and driving through a freeway with sirens of a police car following Percy then a voice speaks and reveals Hazel as a detective "If you're involved in this somehow, then you need to let me know." Percy is in a wheelchair and responds "Well I was... In the area, detective."**

* * *

Percy gives a look of 'Huh. That's interesting' Hazel looked surprised at seeing herself in this universe. Annabeth looked at Hazel with a smile at having an important job. Jason simply nodded and accepted the fact that Hazel is a cop.

* * *

**Percy looks up from a list of numbers in a hotel. Before it cuts to Luke and Ethan Nakamura walking down a hallway. Ethan loads a canister into his arm as STEM/Athena spoke _"There's a gun implanted inside his hand."_ Ethan jerks his arm up, cocking the gun before it cuts to Ethan firing the gun at Percy who was running.**

"Woah woah woah!! Guns implanted inside people's arms!? How is that even physically possible!" Annebeth exclaimed as her brain was processing the scene. Jason and Percy looked at each other and Percy spoke "Never speak of this in front of Leo." Jason concurred while Hazel spoke "That's so weird. Why would you want a gun... Inside your hand?"

* * *

**Percy has his hands together as he asks "STEM, what do you think I should do?" The screen cuts to a car driving down towards Percy in his Mustang as STEM/Athena answered _"Move Percy."_ Percy steers as he shouts "Woah woah woah!" and the car crashes into a cop car. The screen the shows Percy pointing a gun at Luke who chuckles "Man, you are persistent!" Luke throws punches left and right as Percy blocks them before throwing Luke to a wall.**

"Do you think Luke is like Percy? Like has one of those things inside his body?" Hazel asks which got Annebeth thinking "It's possible... Perhaps he had one and trying to prove which is superior."

Nick spoke up _"Luke believes that he and others are superior because of their enhanced reflexes and use of weapon surgically implanted in them. They call themselves the Upgraded. That's what Luke was trying to do. Induct Percy into their race."_

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other as it sounded familiar. Luke wanted nothing more than to bring all the demigods who felt neglected by their parents.

**The screen shows Percy shoot two guards in a red garden before it cut to a man and woman in jumpsuits getting shot down with blood flying everywhere. It cuts to Percy kicking open a door and going up the stairs before Ethan comes up behind Percy. STEM/Athena's voice spoke _"I cannot allow us to be killed."_ Percy punches Ethan into a wall before grabbing his arm and breaking it to where his gun hand pointed at Ethan and shot him in the head. Blood flew everywhere before cutting to black.**

* * *

Percy and Jason groaned "Aw dude! That was brutal!" Percy exclaimed as Hazel started to not feel good. Annabeth shuddered at the amount of blood shown.

* * *

**Percy walked towards the camera with the red garden in the background as STEM/Athena declared _"We are going to finish the job we started."_ The camera then showed the title as the music blared****UPGRADE****The camera showed Atlas on the ground with Percy crouching on top with his hands together and said "You didn't know that I'm a fucking ninja." before throwing a quick jab to his cheek and STEM/Athena stated _"While I am State-of-the-Art, I am not a ninja."_ The camera followed as Percy did several back flips before punching Luke. The camera cut to black as that was the end of the trailer.**

* * *

Nick looked back to the Four and asked _"Well? What did you think?"_ Annabeth shouted "That was amazing! The technology! The architecture looked beautiful and the action looked complicated to do!" Percy spoke up "Perhaps if I wasn't a demigod, I could probably have become a mechanic. I thought it was crazy. I also thought the music sounded pretty good." Jason responded "That was cool! The action looked intense, though the amount of blood may have been excessive. But I agree the music sounded awesome." Hazel answered "That was... Interesting. Still having a hard time understanding everything that happened."

Nick smiled at the overall positive reception of the glimpse of that world. _"I'm glad you think so. The music is called Chainsaws by Losers. Believe me, it took me a while to find the music. Now with that out of the way. Let's add some extra people to the audience."_

Three flashes appear and Leo, Frank and Piper were revealed. "Woah... What the Hades happened?" Leo groaned as he cracked his neck and Jason stood up to hug his girlfriend "Piper!" The girl looked to see Jason then wrapped her arms around him "Jason? Where are we?" Frank looked to see Hazel who hugged him as well and Frank said "Hazel, you alright?" Hazel nodded and spoke "I'm OK Frank. We're alright." Leo looked to see Nick sitting down and he asked "Uh... Who're you?"

After a lengthy conversation about Nick being a Watcher and being in charge of their Multiverse. Leo sat down in a bean bag chair as Percy and Annabeth shared a chair together and Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank shared the couch. Nick spoke _"Oh, if you ever get hungry or thirsty, just think of what you want. It's just like the magic back at your home."_ Percy had a plate full of blue cookies which he shared with Annabeth. Leo had a bowl of popcorn while Piper had some salad and Jason had a slice of pizza. Frank and Hazel shared a bowl of popcorn. Leo took a bite of some popcorn when he looked to his right to see a lizard.

He screamed and jumped which caused his bowl of popcorn spill all over. The lizard was around five feet long and two feet tall. It was a komodo dragon with black scales and little splotches of blue. Its eyes were orange and had 4 inch claws. It didn't react to the screams but it did pick up a popcorn with its mouth and ate it. Leo screamed "What the Hades!?" Nick looked at the komodo dragon then whistled it to him to which the lizard complied. It crawled to Nick and he scratched the back of his head _"Everyone. Meet Godzilla. Not completely original, I know but he's nice. He doesn't bite despite being a komodo dragon."_

Annabeth looked at the komodo dragon with interest before asking "How were you able to acquire a komodo dragon? They're one of the most dangerous lizards with an infectious bite." Everyone eyed the lizard with concern while Nick answered _"I found an egg in my observatory and so when the egg cracked and Godzilla came out, I was the first thing he saw so I imprinted on him as mine. He trusts me and I trained him. He's a good boy."_ He gently bet the lizards side and Godzilla muzzled against his neck, closing his eyes and giving a lizard-like smile.

Nick smiled at his companion as he crossed his leg over his other and spoke _"Anywho. I hope you're all comfortable. I have some exciting stuff for you guys."_ Nick started going through his tablet again, scrolling through scenarios. _"Hmm... Let's see. Steampunk, always love those. Opeth, possibly. Harry Potter... Overused. Star Wars... Probably. Hmm... This'll be tough."_

/So I've seen a lot of RWBY Multiverse stories so I wanted to do one with my own unique spin on it. I don't recall ever seeing any Percy Jackson multiverse stories. I'm sure there are but I can't see any of them. I hope you enjoy.

Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan and Upgrade is owned by BH Tilt


	2. AN

**Hey Guys.****I'm sorry you have to see an Author's note instead of another chapter but I need you guys to give me some inspiritation for new Multiverses.****Write down what you would like to see the Seven react to and I will do my best to wriye them down. The ones who suggested the chapters will have their names nominated as (Source of inspiration for this chapter!)****So please put down yiur suggestions and I will do my best.****Now for some people that have been asking if it will contain other fandoms.****Yes it will contain other fandoms and music videos. So if you have any good suggestions, it will be appreciated!**


	3. Pisces

Nick scanned through then stopped as he looked through _"Hmm... This one will require an extra."_ A flash appeared then disappeared to reveal a girl in a silver parka with short spiky hair and electric blue eyes "Ugh... What the actual Hades..." She looked to see the Seven to which Jason stood up and embraced his sister "Hey Thalia." Thalia breathed a sigh of relief and embraced her younger brother. "Well, good to see some familiar faces. But where am I?" "My mom's place." Percy answered. Thalia looked to see Annabeth and Percy and embraced them as well and Thalia joked to Annabeth "You do know you made the wrong choice, right?" Annabeth smirked "Oh I know. This is all a ploy to get to you, Thalia."

Percy scoffed and let go of them both "Wow. This is a wake up call." Annabeth laughed and held his arm "Oh relax Seaweed Brain. You know you're my favorite." Percy laughed and wrapped his arm around her. Thalia looked at Nick and asked "Wait, who're you?"

After a conversation about Multiverse and Watchers, Thalia sat down on one of the armrests and waited "So what have you got from us?" Nick scratched Godzilla's neck then tapped on the tablet and screen flickered into life.

**Pisces**

**The screen opens to a studio in a warm lighting as a Nico with a guitar plays a rhythmic and warm tone before Grover playing the drums joined in. Luke handled the bass as he played away with Nico. The singer was female with black hair and electric blue eyes.. She wore a white tank top with black pants and boots. Her ears had a glass goldfish on the inside and had a nose ring and she started singing.**

**Step forward and meet a new sunrise**

**A coward is shivering inside**

**Today I'll, I'll be a friend of mine who swallows**

**Suffering with smile**

**I drew a different realit**y

**With unconditional loyalty**

**Ego hardly can be piqued 'cause I'm selfless**

"Woah... That's a beautiful voice." Thalia admitted as she watched the woman sing which complimented the instrumentation. Piper started swaying her head to the beat and vocals.

**The song stopped to just tapping of the sticks and the guitar before the drums and guitar picked up and everyone was shocked to what they would hear the woman say.**

**Scale armour blaze**

**Virgin innocence**

**One being brings life**

**Another runs for death**

**Scale armour blaze**

**Virgin innocence**

**One being brings life**

**Another runs for death**

"Woah woah woah!! What the actual fuck was that!? She just goes from singing like an angel to singing like a demon!? How!?" Everyone was also shocked at the switch and Nick asked _"You do realize that's you, right Thalia?"_ Jason looked at her sister and spoke "That makes more sense." "But how do I do that without messing up my throat!?" She exclaimed to which everyone shrugged.

**The song died back down after the burst of growls from Thalia and transitioned to her beautiful vocal work.**

**No promises I ever give**

**Don't rely on me and I won't deceive**

**The beginning or the end you can't tell**

**When I wave my fin and shake my tail**

**I grew in different normality**

**With unblamable morality**

**Hooks and nets are there for me but I'm skittish**

"Anybody else picking up that she's talking about a fish?" Percy asked to which Annabeth spoke "I guess that's why it's called Pisces." "But why a fish?" Thalia asked "Perhaps she's talking about the star itself?" Annabeth guessed

**The song transitioned back to the more heavy tone as Thalia growled out in anger.**

**Scale armour blaze**

**Virgin innocence**

**One being brings life**

**Another runs for death**

**Scale armour blaze**

**Virgin innocence**

**One being brings life**

**Another runs for death**

**It slowed back down and it took a different tone when Thalia sang with tears threatening to leak.**

**Neptune's child shivering inside**

**Drowns in the liquid gold**

**Cherished his life to the underworld**

**Meet me flashing when the winter cries**

Everyone looked at Percy when Thalia sang about Neptune's child to which Percy asked "What? Why are you all looking at me?" Thalia spoke "Who's the only Child of Poseidon or Neptune in the room, Kelp Face?" Annabeth asked "Not only that but you heard her right? Cherish his life to the Underworld? Does that mean he's dead?" Nick picked up from there. _"So in this universe, Thalia is singing in grief for her cousin Percy who died and it's meant to be a tribute to him."_ Everyone was shocked. Percy especially as he tried processing that he was dead. That his cousin sang a song as a tribute to him.

**The song built up with just the guitar before it bursted and Thalia growled out in a final burst of grieving anger.**

**Pisces swimming through the river**

**All their life against the stream**

**Searching for a hook to catch on**

**And see their sun beam**

**Then suffocate in painful tortures**

**On cutting tables of callous men**

**Under a knife of handsome butchers**

**Emeralds are ripped away**

**Emeralds are ripped away**

**Emeralds are ripped away**

**Emeralds are ripped away**

The song ended and everyone took a deep breath and Thalia sat up to hug Percy who hugged back in confusion. "Thalia?" She simply held onto him. Annabeth was always afraid of Percy dying and in this universe, her greatest fear came true. Annabeth joined in on the hug. Everyone else simply gave them space.

Nick watched the sad scene unfold and pet Godzilla who leaned into his hand.


End file.
